


BETRAY THE MOON AS ACOLYTE

by reveluvy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apollo kid Donghyuck, Athena kid Jeno, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hebe kid Jaemin, Hecate kid Mark, Iris kid Yerim, Jeno can talk to owls, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mild Language, Nemesis kid Jisung, Non-Graphic Violence, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tyche kid Chenle, unclaimed Renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveluvy/pseuds/reveluvy
Summary: Renjun genuinely has no idea how he'll survive summer in the same vicinity as Donghyuck. They figure out a way, eventually.Title is a lyric from Sunlight by Hozier
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	BETRAY THE MOON AS ACOLYTE

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen the music that helped me write this, search BETRAY THE MOON AS ACOLYTE on spotify :)

After exactly two months and thirteen days of being seventeen years old, Renjun finally felt ready to have his first kiss with a girl. He later found out that he was wrong.  
The fact still stands, though, that he was in a girl’s bedroom that afternoon. Her name was Yerim, she was one of the most popular seniors, and she seemed to like him for some reason. What Renjun ignored was that she had been into him since the beginning of the schoolyear, when their lockers got placed right beside the other’s. He never fully paid attention to her, only knowing who she was by the continuous conversations about her being the coolest circling around the school. Renjun was basically invisible except to Yerim. She liked how mysterious he was, and saw a soft side emerge throughout the year which made her really like him.  
The sun was far from set, a cool June day outside. Renjun secretly wished they weren’t cooped up in Yerim’s colourful room. “So,” she inches closer to him on the bed, “wanna do something?” Some part of him knows exactly what she was saying, but the other part decides to stupidly ask “Like what?” Yerim giggles, cups Renjun’s cheek, kisses the other. “You know what…” she whispers. Renjun rushes to suggest a movie to watch, and Yerim reluctantly opens her television.  
Renjun’s suggestion actually turns out to be pretty good, the pair too absorbed in it to notice the sun starting to lower and the rainbow reflections starting to appear around the room. Renjun notices how there’s quite a lot of them, an abnormal amount if he put more thought into it, but he didn’t, so he turns his head back to the screen. It only takes a few minutes for Yerim to notice them herself and where Renjun doesn’t care, she freaks out. “I’m getting pretty tired, maybe it’s time you go.” She attempts to rush him out the door, but Renjun is stronger than her and not completely dumb, so he asks what’s wrong. Yerim feigns nonchalance, fakes a yawn, keeps making excuses while pushing Renjun back as best she could. Eventually a vivid voice engulfs the room and interrupts her, calling Yerim’s name and squealing “Mom’s here!!”

It’s too late to hide now. The voice keeps blethering and complaining about how her wings are cramped these days, while the two teens stare at each other in shock. “Mom, I’ll – uh – call you back. Gimme a minute.” Before she hangs up by closing the blinds, she hears her mother tease her about how she might have a boy in her room. Spot on, mom.

The most uncomfortable silence ever experienced replaces the loud, disembodied voice. The rainbows around the room fade slowly, as Renjun and Yerim gape at one another. Both look as if they’re analyzing the other, trying to read their minds. Renjun inhales to speak but can simply babble onomatopoeia and some nonsense words. Yerim can’t help but cringe. “So...” Yerim sputters. Renjun goes dumb, only able to whisper a small “Demigod?” to which Yerim nods. ”I am too,” Renjun mumbles. Yerim shows a small smile. “I’m the child of Iris.” They stay silent for a long minute after that.  
Now that he thinks about it, Yerim does resemble what Renjun would think an Iris kid looked like; bright and extroverted, popular, top student in language courses. Not to mention she changes hair colour every other week with no damage. Right now, she was twirling a bright purple strand in between her fingers. “Who’s are you?” she asks, surprising and embarrassing him. “I,” he sighs, “I don’t know. It’s been 5 years of researching and fighting stupid mythological creatures and my parent still hasn’t bothered to make an appearance. You seem pretty close with your mom; how does that work?” Yerim blinks. She always knew Renjun was sensitive, that’s one of the main reasons she liked him, but she didn’t really expect him to open up so quickly. “Well, for starters, she only has, like, three kids. Maybe your parent’s a little more popular in the baby scene, I don’t know. Also, she’s the goddess of communication, so she’s always been an ace at keeping up with everyone. Her and my dad are still close, on pretty good terms, so there’s no awkwardness, you know?” No, he doesn’t know. He was adopted at two years old and doesn’t remember anything from before that. All he knows is that his parents now are the nicest and kindest people he’ll ever meet, so there aren’t any regrets, except for the fact that he’s stuck being in constant danger for the rest of his life and can’t tell anyone. Only his human parents know, and they can’t help in any way. Being a demigod sucks. He decided that at fourteen after finishing all the legends where everyone dies all the time, and almost dying four times himself.

“Do you know what you can do?” Yerim hesitates, seeing how Renjun reacted to her first question. She really liked him, didn’t want to scare him away. “Not really,” Renjun replies casually. Yerim lets out a small sigh of relief. “All I know is that I survived four monster attacks without much to show for it.” For the rest of the evening, they joke and sympathize and complain about the demigod life. Renjun walks home with a skip in his step for the first time since he was about 10.  
Once in his bed, he thinks about Yerim. It feels nice to have someone understand exactly what he’s been going through, and he wishes they had talked sooner. He hopes they become closer friends as the time passes.

❂

For the rest of the month, the couple hang out way too often for people not to notice. Yerim loved the attention, and Renjun loved to cower in her shade. He did get a reputation, despite trying to hide from the students’ attentive eyes, as the silent boy who looks as if he hasn’t slept or eaten in days (that’s considered hot nowadays, for some reason), which wasn’t exactly wrong. Exam season was kicking his ass, especially since he had to find time to secretly train and figure out his strengths with Yerim. He didn’t want to admit it, but as much as it was nice seeing his new girlfriend cheer for him when he won a friendly duel, he’d much prefer sleeping alone.

They share their first kiss one Sunday morning, after they finish training while the sun rose. It’s awkward and shy. Renjun is embarrassed about it being his first kiss ever, but Yerim assures him that it wasn’t too bad. A small white lie. They laugh it off and leave to get coffee. 

“So,” Yerim starts, twirling her drink with her straw, “I’m graduating in a week and I’m gone for the summer. Do you think you know enough to defend yourself in case there’s a monster? Cause if not, we’ve only got a few days to make you ready.” Renjun thinks for a moment, about his skills and his girlfriend. He figures he’s a pretty good fighter; he’s got the guts, the reflexes, the lack of fear of danger. He found himself a coward in every situation except fighting. What Yerim was teaching him mostly involved thinking about his actions and not being impulsive in battle. He thought about Yerim moving two hours away for college and it saddened him a bit. They had gotten closer these past couple weeks, studying and training and learning how to kiss properly. Every day included Yerim, and they surprisingly got along despite their opposite personalities. Renjun found himself liking her more than a little. He sips his iced coffee in silence, thinking about his answer. Before he even has a chance to open his mouth, Yerim shrieks, causing all heads in the café to turn. She smiles sheepishly and uses her Iris kid charms to convince them to turn around. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid,” she whispers to Renjun. “I literally go to a demigod summer camp. All we need to do is ask your parents to let you go! I’m sure you’ll get your answers there, plus it’s, like, the best place ever.” She laughs at herself while Renjun sits there, mildly shocked, sipping his drink. “I don’t know if my parents would let me. They don’t know you, firstly, and secondly, they’re super protective! All they know about Greek mythology is the violence, and they’re already iffy about me being trained to fight.” Renjun mutters back. “That’s cause they haven’t talked to me yet,” Yerim exclaims with a wink.

❂

“Yerim, that’s right? Well, I’ll admit you are a very sweet and generous – uh – girl? Demigirl? Anyways, it’s very nice of you to help our son, but we love him too much to just throw him into trouble like that,” Mrs. Huang explains over dinner. Yerim turned off her charms for the night, wanting to be her real self with her boyfriend’s parents, but at this rate, she’s going to have to turn them on soon. Mr. Huang agrees with his wife and stares lovingly at his only son. Renjun plays with his food, red-faced and glancing in Yerim’s direction frenetically. Yerim takes that as a sign to turn her demigod-ness on and excuses herself to the bathroom.  
She sighs once out of sight, relaxes her shoulders, saunters to her destination. She takes a sip of the coldest water the bathroom sink can offer, shuts her eyes for a moment, opens them to look at herself in the mirror. Her irises are aglow, rainbows reflecting into the glass. She grins while looking at her favourite part of the transformation and maunders back to the dinner table. They converse a little before Yerim brings the conversation back to her summer camp. “Mister and Missus Huang, I genuinely think Camp Half-Blood is the best option for Renjun during this summer. The older he gets, the easier it is for creatures to find him. It could also help him figure out who his birth parents are.” That last sentence pulls on all of the Huang’s heartstrings, including Renjun. He could only dream of meeting his birth parents, and his adoptive mother and father could only dream of fulfilling Renjun’s request. They share a glance, knowing already what their answer will be.

“Okay, Renjun can go to the demigod camp with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is my first fic, so I welcome criticism and feedback with open arms!!  
> Kisses!  
> Emma <3


End file.
